This invention relates to folding tables, and, in particular to locking and release mechanisms for locking the legs in an upright, table supporting position and for releasing the table legs from the upright position to allow the table to be folded. More particularly, the table achieves a very solid operative structure at close tolerances to attain its benefical results.
Prior art folding tables, such as bridge tables, or other forms of conference tables, often have a leg pivotally connected to the table at each corner thereof. Each leg of these tables are often secured by a folding support arm which is held straight by a slide which covers the joint of the support arm. These slides are not securely fixed in place and may be loosened by jarring the table. When jarred, the slide may slide on the arm, exposing the joint of the support arm, thereby allowing the support arm to fold. Thus, the table may become unstable during use. Other forms of conference tables are somewhat loose in operation and when erected, lack the solid stability desired in a quality table.